Fortune favors the prepared mind
by Yoschy
Summary: Sakura Haruno ist 20 Jahre alt, Medizin-Studentin an der Konoha Universität und neue Mitbewohnerin von Hinata Hyuga. Während ihres Praktikums im Krankenhaus wird sie jedoch mit seltsamen Todesursachen konfrontiert. Zu allem Übel handelt es sich dabei auch noch um Verwandte Hinata's. / SasuSaku
1. Prolog

Ich renne, weil mir die Wahrheit nicht gefällt, fliehe von dieser Situation, diesem Wissen, das sich mir nun so unumgänglich offenbart.

Dabei weiß ich, dass ich es im Grunde schon von Anfang an wusste.

Die Anzeichen, so deutlich, so klar, fallen mir erst jetzt ein. Es gab so viele. Warum sehe ich sie erst jetzt?

Die Lüge, die Erkenntnis kann ich verkraften.

Aber die Gefühle, die sich ändern, die will mein Herz nicht begreifen.

Zufall ist nur eine Fassade für zwei Möglichkeiten, Glück und Pech. Ist dem Zufall von Anfang an bestimmt, in welche Richtung er sich entwickelt?

Oder bin ich selbst dafür verantwortlich, was ich daraus mache?

 _ **Fortune favors** **the prepared mind /Louis Pasteur/**_

 _Der Zufall begünstigt nur einen vorbereiteten Geist_


	2. Kapitel 1

Mein Name ist Sakura Haruno. 20 junge Jahre bin ich alt, etwa 1,68m groß – normal. Weder dick noch durchtrainiert – normal. Mit rosafarbenem, mittellangem Haar und Augen in doch recht intensivem Grünton – alles andere als normal. Nun, da hören die großen Außergewöhnlichkeiten aber auch schon wieder auf. Mein bisheriges Leben ist für Außenstehende bestimmt nicht sonderlich interessant. Aufgewachsen bin ich als Einzelkind, in doch recht wohlhabenden Verhältnissen. Meine Mutter, Mebuki Haruno, arbeitete früher in dem – kleinen aber feinen – Blumenladen der Yamanakas. Ino, die Tochter der Familie, konnte ich durch die Freundschaft unserer Mütter nach anfänglichen Zickereien zwischen uns doch als gute Freundin bezeichnen.

Meine Mutter war stets ein fröhlicher Mensch, eine fürsorgliche Mutter, gute Köchin... Nun, durchweg eine Frau mit positiver, freundlicher Ausstrahlung. So habe ich sie aus Kinderaugen wahrgenommen. Mein Vater, Kizashi Haruno, sorgte Zeit seines Lebens für den guten Kontostand unserer Familie: Er absolvierte auf zweitem Berufsweg, mit 32 Jahren noch ein Jura-Studium und gründete danach seine eigene Rechtsanwaltkanzlei. Mein Vater war ein sehr beeindruckender Mensch. Aus heutiger Sicht wundere ich mich, was ihn wohl zu diesem Beruf brachte, denn als Vater glich er allem anderen als einem strengen, ernsten Juristen. Er unternahm viel Blödsinn mit mir als Kind, Dinge, die meine Mutter vermutlich bis heute noch nicht weiß. Unter Freunden witzelte er viel. Nun, die einzige Eigenschaft an ihm, die mich spontan an einen Rechtsanwalt denken lässt, ist vielleicht seine gute Menschenkenntnis. Die hatte er schon immer, ebenso, wie einen sehr guten Draht zu seinem Umfeld. Zurückblickend kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass mein Vater in der Lage war, Leute richtig einzuschätzen und zu analysieren. Auch war er in der Lage mit Leuten umzugehen, ganz gleich ob er sie wirklich leiden konnte oder nicht. So viel zu meinen Eltern.

Es hat einen Grund warum ich in Vergangenheit erzähle. In meinem doch so normalen Aufwachsen kann ich genau einen Schicksalsschlag verzeichnen. Vor 4 Jahren verstarb mein Vater. Er erlag letztendlich einem langen Kampf gegen diese eine, fiese Krankheit, die trotz fortschreitender Medizintechnik und Kenntnissen noch kein zuverlässiges Gegenmittel kennt – Krebs. Was folgte, ist für mich schwer in Worte zu fassen. Ich war stets eine gute Schülerin, mit hervorragenden Noten – und ich blieb es weiterhin. Ich stand nie im Mittelpunkt meiner Klassenkameraden, hatte einen eher überschaubaren Freundeskreis – das änderte sich auch nicht. Ich legte nie besonders viel Wert auf die neueste Mode, oder Schminke, genauso wenig fand ich einen intensiveren Gefallen an Alkohol, rauchen oder Partys – auch in diesen Punkten blieb ich mir treu. Mein Alltag blieb so... „gleich". Sollte man sich nach dem Verlust eines geliebten Menschens nicht irgendwie verändern, sich anders fühlen? Sich damit beschäftigen, „darüber hinweg zu kommen"? Die Leute waren stets beeindruckt von meinem Verhalten bezüglich dem Ableben meines Vaters. Sie fanden es „erstaunlich" wie gut ich mit dem Tod umging. Ich fühlte mich schlecht dabei. Nach innen, versteht sich. So wie bei meiner Trauer auch. Still, und für mich. Vielleicht machte mir das solche Angst. Die Welt drehte sich einfach weiter, nur ohne meinen Vater. Oberflächlich blieb alles wie es war,

Zwei Dinge änderte der Tod meines Vaters jedoch gewaltig: Mein Ziel, und meine Mutter. Vielleicht sollte ich mit dem unerfreulicheren von beidem anfangen: meine Mutter. Fröhlich? Fürsorglich? Davon war nichts mehr zu sehen. Früher servierte sie mir beinahe jeden Sonntag Pancakes mit Schokoladen-Gesichtern, nach dem Ableben meines Vaters gab es nur noch das zu Essen, was ich selber einkaufte und zubereitete. Ich nehme es ihr nicht übel, ich nahm es ihr auch damals nicht übel. Mit 16 Jahren war ich durchaus in der Lage zu verstehen, dass es sie mindestens so hart traf wie mich auch, und sie hatte zusätzlich auch noch die „Erwachsenen-Probleme" zu bewältigen – die Beerdigung organisieren, der Verwandtschaft Bescheid geben oder die Rechtsanwaltkanzlei steuern. Meine Mutter hatte zwar kein Jura Studium, trotzdem wehrte sie sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers diesen kleinen „Traum" meines Vaters aufzugeben. Vom Blumenbinden stürzte sie sich Hals über Kopf in den Paragraphen Horror. Zusammen mit den Angestellten, oder vielmehr den Kollegen meines Vaters hielt sie die Kanzlei am Leben. Sie war kaum mehr zuhause. Fröhliche, bunte Sommerkleider tauschte sie gegen Stiftröcke, Hosenanzüge und Jackets ein. Ich erkannte sie kaum wieder. Es fühlt sich immer noch blöd an, diesen Gedanken wirklich auszusprechen, aber ich fühlte mich wie eine „Nebensache". Vielleicht erinnerten sie meine grüne Augen zu sehr an ihn. Ich versuche diese schwere Zeit so vernünftig wie möglich zu betrachten, ich will meiner Mutter nicht böse dafür sein, dass sie einem geliebten Menschen nachtrauerte. Trotzdem komme ich nicht umher zu sagen, dass eine tröstende Hand meiner Mutter auch mir in dieser Zeit sehr geholfen hätte...

Diese Leere in unserem Haus, eigentlich in der ganzen Kleinstadt, in der wir wohnten, brachte mich dazu, mein „Lebensziel" zu ändern. Seit der Mittelstufe wollte ich eigentlich immer in die Kanzlei meines Vaters einsteigen, vielleicht weil er mein Idol war, vielleicht, weil er es sich immer gewünscht hatte, vielleicht, weil es mich auch wirklich interessierte – Sachverhalte, Recht, Unrecht, das Gesetz. Jedenfalls verpuffte dieser Wunsch mit dem Ableben meines Vaters. Stattdessen bahnte sich ein ganz neuer Traum bei mir an: Ärztin werden, Forschungen betreiben – Krebsforschung. Dieser schreckliche körperliche und psychische Verfall, den ich bei meinem Vater über fast 2 Jahre hinweg quasi hautnah erleben konnte, beschäftigte mich beinahe Tag und Nacht. Ohne meinen Vater, das wusste ich, würde ich sicherlich nie in seine Kanzlei einsteigen wollen. Ich wollte raus aus diesem Haus, weg von den Erinnerungen, und letztendlich auch Abschließen.

Mit absolviertem Abitur schaffte ich es dann sofort, mit jungen 18 Jahren, in der nächstgelegenen Großstadt mein Medizin-Studium anzufangen. Meinem Ziel war ich damit einen Schritt näher – zwar wohnte ich in der Zeit immer noch zu Hause, jedoch war dies pure Berechnung: Letztendlich wusste ich, dass ich mein Studium in Konoha – Großstadt, bekannt für das größte und forschungsstärkste Krankenhaus des Landes – beenden wollte. Das war allerdings aus 2 Gründen nicht so einfach: Erstens, kamen da überhaupt nur die besten hin. Mein Schnitt war definitiv hervorragend, jedoch gab es einfach immer Leute mit noch mehr Praxiserfahrung – ich arbeitete immerhin seit ich 16 war in jeden Ferien im Krankenhaus – oder aber Leute, mit gewissen anderen Vorzügen – reiche, bekannte Eltern, die ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen konnten. Die zweite Schwierigkeit erklärt sich eigentlich von selbst, nämlich die finanzielle Belastung durch ein Studium in Konoha. Meine Mutter war durchaus von Anfang an gewillt, mich dabei zu unterstützen, trotzdem wollte ich mir auch selbst einen Puffer anlegen. Letztendlich war mein Plan also ganz geschickt: Ich stellte fest, dass die Studieninhalte der Universitäten in den ersten 4 Semestern übereinstimmten, also absolvierte ich diese 2 Jahre an der Universität bei mir zuhause.

Nun, 2 Jahre später, ist es soweit: Vor 4 Wochen erhielt ich die Zusage, dass ich nach Konoha wechseln durfte! Ich hätte vor Glück schreien können, schließlich konnte ich in meinen ach so tollen Berechnungen und Planungen nicht vorhersagen, ob mir dies auch wirklich gelingen würde. Heute sitze ich, mit 2 randvollen Koffern vor mir, in einem 4er Sitz im Zug nach Konoha.

Gedankenverloren streift mein Blick über die grüne, schnell vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Mein Kopf ruht auf meiner Hand. In der Fensterscheibe sehe ich meine eigene, grüne Augen. Ich sehe müde aus, und so fühle ich mich auch. Müde, durch die Aufregung vor diesem Tag, die mich vergangene Nacht wach gehalten hat. Und leicht deprimiert: nicht mal heute morgen hatte sich meine Mutter Zeit genommen, oder nehmen können – wie auch immer. Sie war gleich morgens mit einem kurzen „Tschüss" verschwunden, wie jeden anderen Tag auch. Dabei war dieser Tag heute so viel anders, dieses „Tschüss" würde mindestens bis Weihnachten gelten, vorausgesetzt ich habe bis dahin noch vor, nachhause zu kommen. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als würde mich festliche, familiäre Stimmung erwarten. Diesen kleinen Stich in der Gegend meines Herzens ignorierend rief ich ihr nur hinterher, dass ich mich bald melden würde bei ihr. Mein Blick wandert zurück zu den Augenringen meines Spiegelbildes. Seufzend ließ ich meine Lider sinken.

„..onoha. Ausstieg in Fahrtrichtung links!"

Grummelnd nehme ich den Kopf von meiner Hand und legte meinen Kopf, mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen in die Nackenlehne des Zugsitzes. Des Zuges, der mich nach Konoha bringt.

Erschrocken reiße ich meine Augen auf und blicke hektisch nach draußen. Oh Verdammt noch mal! In der Tat hat mich dieser Zug nach Konoha gebracht, aber in der Tat war eben jener Zug auch gerade dabei die Türen zu schließen, um meine Zielstation wieder zu verlassen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, nicht schon wieder!" höre ich einen Mann, einiges Sitze hinter mir fluchen. Wortwörtlich das Gleiche, was auch mir durch den Kopf schießt. Ich stehe zwar noch auf und mache einen Schritt Richtung Gang, allerdings nur um festzustellen, dass sich die letzten Zusteiger an den Türen tummeln und das Gefährt sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzt.

„Verdammt!" höre ich den Mann von vorher nun neben mir ausstoßen. Ich stehe nun direkt neben ihm und sehe ihn an. Groß, sportlich, blond, azurblaue Augen, einen Koffer, aus dem tatsächlich ein halber Socken rausquillt hinter sich herziehend. Meine eigene Frustration weicht einem amüsierten Grinsen. Er sieht mich nun ebenfalls an, mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht, das kleine Lachfältchen an seinen Mundwinkeln bewirkt.

„Wie's aussieht bin ich nicht der Einzige der verpennt hat, was?" fragt er mich lachend.

„Leider, ja. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Kennst du dich aus hier? Weißt du wie wir wieder zurückkommen?"

„Hm, der nächste Halt sollte nicht so weit weg sein. Zurück ins Zentrum zu laufen wird einfacher sein als den nächsten, überfüllten Zug zurück zunehmen.." sagt er, während er sich leicht nachdenklich am Kopf kratzt.

Der Mann nimmt gegenüber von mir Platz. Naruto Uzumaki. Zu meiner großen Überraschung ebenfalls Medizinstudent. Allerdings sei er bereits im 10. Semester, also bald fertig, erklärt er mir. Er sei auch neu in Konoha, genau wie ich in diesem Semester hierher gewechselt – was mich wundert, denn je weiter man im Studium ist, desto schwieriger sollte es eigentlich werden, ohne Probleme die Universität zu wechseln. Das Grundstudium unterscheidet sich gewiss nicht sonderlich von Universität zu Universität, im 10. Semester jedoch noch hierher zu wechseln, hier, nach Konoha, erschien mir .. seltsam. Das behielt ich jedoch für mich. Er hat sicher seine Gründe. Vielleicht sagt ja nur mir der Name Uzumaki nichts, vielleicht waren seine Eltern einflussreich. Jedenfalls macht er sehr sympathischen Eindruck auf mich. Fröhlich, offen, extrovertiert.

Als der Zug nach geschätzt 10 min erneut hält, beginne ich bereits an den Worten meiner neuesten Bekanntschaft zu zweifeln. Ob es wirklich nicht mehr Sinn macht mit der nächsten Bahn einfach wieder eine Station zurückzufahren? Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, als Naruto mir zuwinkt und meint, ich solle ihm folgen, er kenne den schnellsten Weg, also zerre ich meine 2 Koffer – Gott sei Dank mit Rollen – hinter mir her.

Etwa weitere 10 min später bereue ich meine Entscheidung. Knappe 30 Grad und Sonnenschein, in Kombination mit ständig vorbeilaufenden Menschenmassen, 2 schweren, unhandlichen Koffern und einem Blondschopf, der voller Energie wirr die Straßen Konohas überquert und entlang spurtet, bringen mich an den Rande meiner Kondition. War das sein Ernst? Das empfand er als angenehmer als verflixte 3 min auf die nächste Bahn zurück zu warten? Ich seufze resigniert auf. Nur um sogleich wieder einen Zahn zuzulegen, bevor ich Naruto aus den Augen verliere. Ich biege um die nächste Ecke, gefühlt auch noch um 15 weitere in dieser Wohngegend in der wir uns befinden, ehe ich anhalte. Naruto steht grinsend vor mir, frisch, als wäre er soeben aus dem Zug ausgestiegen und weist mit einer Hand auf das Mehrparteien Haus vor uns. Ich dagegen sehe aus als hätte ich einen, zwei oder gar drei Marathons hinter mir. Aber als mein Blick auf die Hausnummer fällt muss auch ich erleichtert lächeln.

„Danke, Naruto! Wenigstens konnte ich mir dank dir das Suchen meiner Wohnung sparen!"

„Kein Problem, Sakura-chan. Ich wohne gar nicht allzu weit weg. Hat mich aufjedenfall gefreut, dich kennengelernt zu haben. Wir sehn uns, bis dann!" Er winkt mir zu und auch ich stelle meine Koffer ab und hebe meine Hand zum Abschied. Seltsamer Mann.

Erleichtert darüber, dass sich meine Wohnung, die ich mir mit einem Mädchen teilen würde, „nur" im 3. Stock befindet, schleppe ich mich mitsamt meinen Koffern das Treppenhaus empor. Meine Mitbewohnerin, mit der ich bisher nur Email-Kontakt hatte, wohnt bereits seit 2 Jahren in dieser Wohnung – insgesamt ein wahrer Glückstreffer. Die kleine WG lag nah an der Universität, in einer guten Wohngegend und war für Konoha-Verhältnisse noch recht bezahlbar. Also muss die Mitbewohnerin nur noch nett sein, denke ich mir während mein Finger die Klingel an der Wohnungstür findet. Meine Schlüssel habe ich zwar bereits, aber es wäre doch etwas schräg, einfach so zu einer unbekannten Person in die Wohnung zu treten. Bitte, lass sie sympathisch sein – schießt es mir noch durch den Kopf, als die Tür auch schon aufgezogen wird, und mir eine hübsche, junge Frau schüchtern entgegen lächelt.

„Hallo, du musst Sakura-chan sein. Ich bin Hinata. Es freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen..."

Schüchtern und sehr höflich, aber auch unheimlich nett. Hinata Hyuga war ein Volltreffer!

 ** _Überall herrscht der Zufall. Laß deine Angel nur hängen. Wo du's am wenigsten glaubst, sitzt im Strudel der Fisch._**

 _Ovid (43 v. Chr. - 17 n. Chr.), eigentlich Publius Ovidius Naso, römischer Epiker_


	3. Kapitel 2

Es ist schon seltsam. Vielleicht habe ich ein kleines bisschen Menschenkenntnis, dieses gewisse Etwas an Gespür, von meinem Vater geerbt. Jedenfalls bin ich mir von der ersten Sekunde an sicher, dass ich mich mit Hinata sehr gut verstehen werde. Als sie mir damals per Mail ihren ganzen Namen verraten hat war ich erst etwas.. schockiert. Hyuga war ein bekannter Name. Sehr bekannt. Hätte man mich spontan nach den reichsten, einflussstärksten Familien des Landes gefragt, wäre mir Hyuga sicherlich mitunter als erstes eingefallen. Nicht zuletzt, da ich bereits mit einem Bekanntschaft gemacht habe, Neji Hyuga. Meine Bedenken, dass diese Hinata Hyuga vielleicht ein, nun ja, eingebildeter, verwöhnter Charakter war, legte ich aber schnell ab. Zumindest schriftlich hatte sie einen sehr netten Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Und jetzt, wo sie vor mir steht, stimmt es mich ehrlichgesagt sogar etwas traurig, Menschen wie sie, nicht schon viel eher kennengelernt zu haben. Ein Gesicht mit Augen, in dem hellsten blau, das vermutlich nur möglich ist, umrandet von einer schwarzen, glatten Haarpracht. An Größe übertreffe ich sie vielleicht um einige wenige Zentimeter, jedoch stelle ich fest, dass sie dafür mit sehr mit weiblichern Kurven überzeugen kann. Sie ist wirklich sehr hübsch.

Sie bittet mich freundlichst hinein in die Wohnung. Die Aufteilung ist recht simpel: Ein schmaler Flur mit Garderobe, je eine Tür links und rechts, ehe der Flur in einen großen, offenen Wohn- und Essbereich mündet, inklusive einer gepflegten, modernen Küchenecke. Hinata führt mich, nachdem sie mir den Wohnbereich gezeigt hat, in das linke Zimmer des Flures, mein neues Zimmer. Es ist, wie der Rest der Wohnung, bereits vollständig möbliert. Weiße Möbel zieren den beinahe quadratischen Raum – beinahe, da sich gleich nach dem Eintreten eine weitere Tür, die des kleinen, quadratischen Dusch-Badezimmers, befindet. Es ist wirklich schön. Dezent, in braun und Weißtönen gehalten. Ausgestattet mit allen Basics, die ein Zimmer so braucht: Bett, Schrank, Schreibtisch, Sofa. Zufrieden lächle ich Hinata an.

„Ich freue mich wirklich unglaublich diese Wohnung und dich gefunden zu haben, Hinata! Du studierst auch Medizin?"

„Uhm, ja. Mein Wunsch ist es, Kinderärztin zu werden." Gibt sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zu. Ich glaube es ihr sofort. Das passt zu ihr. Sie führt mich zurück in den Wohn- und Essbereich und erst jetzt stelle ich fest, dass auf dem Esstisch ein Kaffeegedeck für 2 Personen, sowie ein wunderschöner Schokoladenkuchen – sogar mit der Aufschrift „Willkommen" – stehen.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten uns ein bisschen unterhalten. Ich hoffe du magst Kuchen..." Ich muss mich vielleicht noch etwas an ihre ruhige, schüchterne Art gewöhnen. Vor allem, dass Hinatas Wangen fast immer von einem zarten Rotschimmer geziert werden.

„Aber sicher! Du hättest nicht extra für mich backen müssen, Hinata. Vielen Dank, das ist wirklich süß."

Sie scheint sich über meine Worte zu freuen und nimmt Platz. Ich geselle mich ebenfalls zu ihr.

Habe ich schön erwähnt, dass Hinata ein Volltreffer ist? Ein voller Volltreffer! Genau wie ich fängt sie nun das 5. Semester des Medizinstudiums hier an, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie auch schon die 4 Semester davor in Konoha studiert hat. Ihre bisherige Mitbewohnerin hatte wohl der Schwierigkeit halber abbrechen müssen, auch sie findet es sehr anspruchsvoll an der Universität, aber darüber wundere ich mich nicht weiter – das Medizinstudium hier hat nicht von ungefähr ein hervorragendes Ranking, ein ordentlicher Abschluss hier öffnet einem Absolventen quasi alle Türen der Berufswelt.

Noch ein riesen Pluspunkt an Hinata: Sie hat selbstverständlich noch alle Unterlagen der letzten Jahre parat und will sie mir gerne leihen, damit ich auch sichergehen kann, dass sich die Studieninhalte decken.

Während ich mir gleich noch ein 2. Stück Schokokuchen gönne – was soll ich sagen, es ist immerhin schon Nachmittag, und der Kuchen ist meine erste Mahlzeit heute – holt sie mir sogleich auch noch einen 2. Kaffee, auch den habe ich bitter nötig.

„Ich bin so müde, dass ich es zum ersten mal in meinem Leben sogar geschafft habe, meine Haltestation zu verpassen. Zum Glück kam mir jemand zur Hilfe, ihm ging es genauso, und er zeigte mir den Weg von der nächsten Station zu Fuß hierher." Gebe ich lächelnd zu, während ich an meinem Kaffe nippe.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, Sakura-chan. Aber eigentlich macht es auch gar keinen großen Unterschied ob du bis ins Zentrum fährst oder eine Station weiter. Der Fußweg ist ziemlich gleich, gute 5min.." gibt Hinata nachdenklich zu.

Mein linkes Auge zuckt kurz. 5min. Aha. Also kam es mir nicht nur so vor, als ob Naruto mich planlos durch die ganze Gegend geschleppt hat. Er hatte wirklich keinen Plan. Chaot.

Ich verbringe noch eine Weile damit, mich mit Hinata zu unterhalten: Über Einkaufsmöglichkeiten – das muss ich heute Abend schließlich noch in Angriff nehmen - über Professoren der Konoha Universität und ganz vorsichtig taste ich mich auch an ihren Namen heran. Wem sollte ich auch was vor machen, so ziemlich jeder Mensch dieses Landes kannte diesen Namen vermutlich. Ich überlege, ob sie es nicht sogar nötig hätte, Bodyguards an ihrer Seite zu haben. Schnell verwerfe ich den Gedanken. Es muss furchtbar sein, wenn man jede Sekunde seines Lebens beobachtet und begleitet wird. Hoffentlich blieb ihr das erspart. Konoha, vor allem diese Gegend hier in Nähe der Universität, galt als sehr sicher. Jedenfalls erzählte Hinata nicht sehr viel von ihrer Kindheit und ihren Eltern. Ich will sie auch nicht zu direkt damit nerven, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich ein durchaus neugieriger Mensch bin. Als ich ihr eröffne, dass ich bereits mit Neji Bekanntschaft gemacht habe – ihr Cousin, wie sich herausstellt – ist sie jedoch kurz erstaunt.

„Wirklich? Du kennst ihn? Ich wohnte mit meiner Familie schon immer in einem Vorort Konohas. Neji's Familie wohnt etwas weiter entfernt."

„Ja, die Kleinstadt, in der ich aufgewachsen bin, liegt nicht weit von dem Anwesen seiner Familie entfernt. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn kenne, so viel hatte ich nie mit ihm zu tun. Ich hatte eine Schulfreundin, die immer.. na ja, auf ihn stand. Vor ein paar Jahren ist er tatsächlich mit ihr ausgegangen. Danach war er das eine oder andere Mal dabei, wenn wir ausgegangen sind." Oder vielmehr, wenn Ino mich in die nächstbeste Bar mitgeschleift hatte. Ich beobachte wie Hinatas Augen sich erstaunt weiten.

„Wirkli-.. er hat eine Freundin?" Ihre Reaktion nicht ganz verstehend zuckte ich leicht mit den Achseln, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie noch zusammen sind. Seit ich studiere habe ich nicht mehr so viel Kontakt zu Tenten, ich könnte sie frag-"

„Nein! Nein schon gut.. ich dachte nur.. weißt du, unsere Familien sind sehr streng." Gibt Hinata leise zu. Ich verstehe, worauf sie hinauswill. Das hat Tenten mir nie gesagt. Ob sie sich heimlich mit ihm getroffen hatte? Ob sie wohl je bei ihm zuhause war? Sie hat immer nur von ihm geschwärmt, oder von ihren Verabredungen in der Stadt. Meine Neugierde würde sie nur zu gern darüber befragen, aber ich verschiebe das Thema auf wann anders.

Um Hinata nicht weiter mit dem unangenehmen Thema ihrer Familie zu belästigen, kommt mir was neues in den Sinn: „Sag mal, hast du schon Tsunade-sama gesehen? Also, in echt?" Meine Augen beginnen dabei zu glänzen, ich spüre es förmlich. Wenn es seit dem Tod meines Vaters noch einen Menschen gab, den ich als Idol bezeichnen kann, dann diese Frau: Studiendekanin des Medizin-Studienganges in Konoha, und, als sei das nicht genug, Leiterin des Konoha Krankenhauses. Hervorragende Ärztin – und mit hervorragend meine ich absolut unglaublich. In jedem 2. Medizinmagazin fiel ihr Name, auch wenn Interviews von ihr eher selten waren – vermutlich hat sie dafür schlichtweg keine Zeit, oder keine Lust. Denn je weniger diese Frau persönlich von sich preisgibt, desto mehr wird ihr von Journalisten angedacht: Sie sei Alkoholikerin, sie wäre Stammgast beim Onkel Schönheits-Dok, oder aber, sie habe Affären mit allen möglichen Männern, von denen Paparazzis auch nur ein Bild knipsen konnten – und wenn sie darauf auch nur einen Händedruck austauschen. Mich selbst interessieren diese Storys wenig, erstaunlich finde ich aber, dass nicht mal das ihrem Ruf wirklich schadet. Niemand zweifelt an Tsunade's Fähigkeiten als Ärztin.

„Uhm, ja, ein paar mal schon. Weißt du, sie lässt es sich nicht nehmen bei den Erst-Semestlern immer einen Vortrag zu halten. Gegen Ende des Studiums übernimmt sie teilweise sogar Vorlesungen – wenn sie keine akuten Probleme im Krankenhaus bewältigen muss."

„Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!" Ich grinse vermutlich übers ganze Gesicht. Vorfreude auf die kommenden Semester, gemischt mit Überlegungen, nicht einfach am ersten Semestertag zu dem Erstsemester mit in ihrer Vortrag zu sitzen, überkommen mich. Das sollte ich mir wirklich merken. Heute ist Freitag, am Montag werden die Vorlesungen beginnen. Auf meiner imaginären To-Do-List merke ich mir vor, unbedingt nachzuschauen, wo und wann Tsunade die Begrüßung halten wird.

Ich helfe Hinata, das Geschirr abzuspülen und zu trocknen. Dabei unterhalten wir uns weiter über belanglose Dinge. Sie zeigt mir, wo ich die Küchengeräte und Utensilien finde. Sie merkt auch an, dass das Wetter in Konoha mich bestimmt das ein oder andere Mal überraschen wird – es sei wohl sehr wechselhaft hier. Außerdem muss ich schmunzeln, dass auch Hinata nicht viel von Sport hält. Stattdessen zieht sie es vor, neben dem Lernen zu malen oder zu lesen. Mit letzterem tu ich es ihr vollkommen gleich – Bücher waren sozusagen meine Freunde, meine 2. Welt. Seit dem Studium wurde dieses Hobby etwas weniger. Fantasy-Romane und historische Lektüren wichen seitdem Sachbüchern zum Thema Neurologie, Pathologie oder Anatomie. Aber auch die Schwere dieser Inhalte hat mich nie davon abgehalten, diese Wälzer zu verschlingen, als seien sie eine Gutenachtgeschichte für Kinder. Eine Eigenschaft an mir, die mir für dieses Studium ganz klar sehr entgegenkommt. Ino würde jetzt den Kopf schütteln, denke ich mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Ich kann sie mir bildlich vorstellen, mit gehobenem Finger – mit perfekt manikürtem Nagel – würde sie mir erklären wie krank ich im Kopf bin, wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass ich schon wieder 2 Sachbücher durchgeschlungen habe übers Wochenende. Dabei ist auch Ino alles andere als dumm, sie hat sich seit der Oberstufe nur andere Ziele, andere Prioritäten gesetzt. Das respektiere ich, und ich weiß, dass auch sie meinen Weg respektiert, auch wenn sie das nie davon abhält, zu versuchen, mich aus „meinem Schneckenhaus rauszuholen", wie sie es immer pflegt zu sagen. Sie hat es auch immer wieder geschafft, mich „in die Außenwelt" zu bringen, sei es zum shoppen, zur Maniküre oder abends in die Bar oder Disco. Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass sie mich, so oft sie mich nur überreden konnte, dabei haben wollte. Aber was das abends Ausgehen angeht sind wir leider wie 2 Welten, die aufeinander brechen. Ino, perfekt gestylt, durchtrainiert, extrovertiert, attraktiv, hat kaum eine Bar betreten, schon war sie der Blickfang der Männer. Das wollte sie auch sein – mit 17 hat sie mir verraten, dass sie mal ganz reich heiraten wird, um dann den Blumenladen ihrer Mutter noch viel weiter zu vergrößern. Ich tat das erst als Scherz ab, aber über die Jahre, muss ich feststellen, ist das ihr absoluter Ernst geworden. Ihr Plan. Sie hatte in den vergangen Jahren keine Veranstaltung ausgelassen, an der sie Bekanntschaft mit wohlhabenden jungen Männern machen konnte. Ich muss erneut vor mich hinschmunzeln. Ich finde ihre Art nicht falsch. Sie ist ja nicht nur auf Geld aus, sie ist wirklich auf der Suche, einen netten, jungen Mann kennenzulernen – attraktiv und reich, nur so nebenbei. Solange sie dabei sie selbst bleibt finde ich das nicht allzu verwerflich. In der Tat hatte sie mir sogar schon mal einen Entwurf für den neuen, erweiterten Yamanaka-Blumenladen unter die Nase gehalten – Ino studiert Architektur – und während sie selbst immer noch nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Idee war, muss ich sagen, hat sie mich dafür umso mehr beeindruckt. Jedenfalls ist Ino eine sehr zielstrebige, direkte Person. Kein Bücherwurm, so wie ich – und Hinata.

Gemeinsam mit meiner neuen Mitbewohnerin verlasse ich unsere Wohnung. Inzwischen ist es halb 7, denke ich. Immer noch heiß, aber die Hitze von heut Mittag ist zumindest etwas verflogen. Wir sind auf dem Weg zum nahegelegenen Supermarkt. Hinata erklärt mir die Wohngegend etwas. Die Richtung zur Bahn, die Richtung zur Innenstadt, und die Richtung zur Universität. Ich würde sie bestimmt noch öfter danach fragen müssen, Orientierung war nicht unbedingt meine Stärke. Vorerst reichte es mir zu wissen, wo unsere Wohnung lag – Hinata würde mir über die Tage und Wochen schon helfen, mich hier zurecht zu finden. Meinen Einkaufskorb, in dem mein Geldbeutel lag, unter dem Arm, betrete ich dann den Supermarkt. Was mir auffällt, ist, dass nicht nur die Einkaufsfläche größer ist als bei mir zuhause, sondern auch das Sortiment. Mit Hinata an der Seite, die sich auch mit einigen Lebensmitteln eindeckt, ist es nicht schwer, meine gewünschten Produkte schnell ausfindig zu machen. Mein Korb quillt schon fast über – vielleicht hatte ich die Menge an Einkaufszeug doch etwas unterschätzt, die man so am ersten Tag benötigen würde – und schuldbewusst lade ich die restlichen Sachen bei Hinata in den Korb. Ein Auto wäre durchaus nützlich für das einkaufen, aber gut, dann muss ich halt einmal öfters hierher laufen. Zu guter letzt bewegen wir uns auf die Obstabteilung zu, wo ich eine bekannte Stimme wahrnehmen kann,

„Hey, warte! Nur noch ein paar Orangen!" höre ich Naruto in Richtung der Kassen schreien. Ein Mann dreht sich darauf genervt zu ihm.

„Wie, du hast vor, was anderes als dieses Instant-Ramen-Zeug zu dir zu nehmen?" seine Stimme erklingt tief, rau und .. männlich. Etwas beschämt, dass ich diesen schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann angestarrt hatte, und dabei gar nicht bemerkt habe, dass ich stehen geblieben war, sehe ich zu Hinata. Auch sie starrt die Männer vor mir an, mit geröteten Wangen, wie so oft. Meine Augenbraue wandert ein Stück nach oben, Hinatas Blick haftet immer noch auf Naruto. Ich gehe einige Schritte auf die Männer zu und höre, wie sich Naruto beschwert, dass sein Freund nie auf ihn warten könne.

„Hey, Naruto!" rufe ich ihm zu, während ich weiter auf ihn zugehe.

„Sakura-chan! Hey! Du musst auch noch ein paar Einkäufe erledigen?"

Mit einem Nicken stimme ich ihm zu, erkläre ihm, dass ich noch etwas Grundausstattung brauche. Nicht nur Hinate gesellt sich zögernd zu uns, auch Narutos Kumpel kommt neben ihm zu stehen.

„Ah, Sakura-chan, das ist Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Freund, Feind und Mitbewohner." Erklärt er mir mit Lachen während er in Sasukes Richtung gestikuliert.

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Sasuke!" bringe ich ihm höflich entgegen. Er sieht mich an – oder in mich hinein, ich kann es nicht sagen, aber sein Blick auf mir fühlt sich komisch an. Er beschert mir eine Gänsehaut und ich hoffe, dass man das nicht sehen kann. Als Begrüßung erhalte ich jedoch nicht mehr als ein Nicken.

„Also.. und das hier ist Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." Bringe ich hervor.

Ich meine etwas Erstaunen in den Blicken der Männer aufflackern zu sehen, doch so schnell es da war, so schnell war es auch wieder weg. Seltsam... Aber wenn ich es recht betrachte, war es doch nicht so komisch, schließlich war ich damals auch erstaunt, als der Name Hyuga zum ersten mal fiel. Etwas unsicher blicke ich zu Hinata rüber, ich hoffe es ist ihr nicht unangenehm, dass ich ihnen sofort erzählt habe, welcher Familie sie angehört.

Aber die Situation entspannt sich prompt, als Naruto sie sehr direkt und überschwänglich begrüßt, sogleich über das Medizin Studium plaudert, und sie praktisch nicht zu Wort kommen lässt – was wahrscheinlich auch einfacher für Hinata ist, denn sie ist inzwischen sehr, sehr rot und nickt nur eifrig auf seine Bemerkungen. Ich schmunzle und wende meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Narutos Freund. Sasuke Uchiha. Er war wirklich groß, gut gebaut und – ich glaube ich habe dieses Wort bis jetzt noch nie in Verbindung mit einem realen Mann in Verbindung gebracht – attraktiv. Den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals bildet, herunterschluckend frage ich ihn „Und du studierst auch Medizin?".

Er sieht mich wieder an, es fühlt sich an als würde ich minutenlang so dastehen, ehe plötzlich Naruto das Wort ergreift: „Nein, weißt du, Sasuke ist-" „Polizist" bringt er den Satz ruhig aber bestimmt zu Ende. Ich weiß nicht was mich davon hält weiterzufragen, vielleicht die kurze Stille gerade eben, oder die Tatsache, dass sich diese Antwort so absolut anhörte, als würde er nicht mehr dazu sagen wollen. Jedenfalls halte ich den Mund und ehe ich weiterdenken kann packt Sasuke seinen blonden Freund am Arm und verkündet in die Runde, dass sie nun gehen müssten. Hinata und ich verabschieden uns höflich, Naruto überschwänglich und Sasuke nickt uns zu.

Etwas verwirrt packe ich noch etwas Obst und Gemüse in Hinatas Korb. Sie scheint in Gedanken versunken zu sein, und auch ich hänge immer noch an dieser seltsamen Begegnung von gerade eben.

 ** _Zufälle sind unvorhergesehene Ereignisse, die einen Sinn haben._**

 _Diogenes von Sinope (um 400 - 323 v. Chr.), altgriechischer Philosoph und Satiriker_


	4. Kapitel 3

Das Wochenende ist so viel schneller vergangen als erwartet. Während ich am Freitag nur noch tot ins Bett gefallen bin, um etwas versäumten Schlaf nachzuholen, bin ich am Samstag quasi den ganzen Tag mit Hinata unterwegs gewesen. Sie führte mich durch die Innenstadt, und da ich prompt merkte, dass sie absolut Recht hatte mit dem wechselhaften Wetter – es regnete den halben Samstag wie aus Kübeln – kaufte ich mir auch direkt neue, wetterfestere Schuhe. Besser als die durchnässten Ballerinas, die ich mit nach Hause brachte.

Jedenfalls bricht gerade mein erster Vorlesungstag an. Ich sitze am Frühstückstisch und schiebe mir mein Müsli in den Mund. Ich bin eigentlich seit einer Weile kein Frühstücks-Mensch mehr, aber da ich ohnehin mit Hinata zusammen in die Uni gehen will, esse ich trotzdem. Nach dem heißen Kaffee vor mir gelüstet es mich viel mehr.

Im Kopf gehe ich noch mal meinen Plan für diesen Tag durch. Das mache ich gern, ich plane gerne. Alles. Doppelt und dreifach, wenn es sein muss.

Da ist zum Einen die Begrüßung bei Tsunade, wo ich mich kurzerhand unter die Erstsemestler mischen will, da ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen will. Dafür werde ich zwar die 2. Stunde Neurologie verpassen müssen, aber meine Priorität ist ganz einfach zu setzen in diesem Fall. Idol, Star am Medizin-Himmel gegen ein Thema, über das ich schon zahlreiche Wälzer verschlungen habe? Mit der Aussicht, dass in der ersten Vorlesung meist eh nicht mehr als eine grobe Einführung in die Thematik drin ist? Klare Sache.

Abgesehen davon erwartet mich heute nur noch eine Doppelstunde Biochemie. 4 Vorlesungsstunden Universität, eigentlich ein recht gemütlicher Start in die Woche. Was mir missfällt ist, dass ich gestern durch Hinata erfahren musste, dass es nicht möglich sein wird ein bisschen Geld nebenher im Krankenhaus zu verdienen. Das hatte ich anders geplant. Oder gehofft. Es wäre natürlich das Beste gewesen dort, so nahe am Geschehen, ein bisschen Erfahrung sammeln zu dürfen und dabei mein Konto ein bisschen aufzuhübschen. Aber das Krankenhaus nahm dafür keine Studenten. Gleichzeitig hatte Hinata mir aber erklärt, dass man in den Semesterferien mit etwas Glück einen Praktikumsplatz erwerben kann. Davon gäbe es zwar auch nicht viele, allerdings wäre es auch eine enorme Chance und ein riesen Erfolg, würde man es schaffen. Ganz klar, das kann auch ich nachvollziehen: in unserem Semester befinden sich noch etwa 80 Studenten – recht übersichtlich, wenn man es so betrachtet, aber auch kein Wunder, bei dem Ruf und dem Stand dieser Universität. Bis zum Ende des Studiums könnte sich die Zahl vielleicht sogar noch bis um die Hälfte verringern. Trotzdem haben dann auch jene 40 Medizin-Absolventen den Wunsch, hier in Konoha zu arbeiten – zumindest die meisten von ihnen. Nicht alle, bestes Beispiel dafür ist wohl Hinata. Nichtsdestotrotz wird das Konoha Krankenhaus keine, sagen wir, 30 Studenten jedes Semester aufnehmen, um das zu erkennen muss man kein Genie sein. Eine einfache Rechnung genügt.

Nur die besten, die Elite, hat nach dem Studium eine realistische Chance, hier arbeiten zu dürfen. Das Praktikum wäre also ein wichtiger Schritt in diese Richtung. Das ist schließlich mein Ziel! Mein Traum! Hier in Konoha, in der Krebsforschung arbeiten. Das Projekt „Praktikum in den Semesterferien" rücke ich erst mal nach hinten in meiner imaginären To-Do-Liste.

Stattdessen komme ich ins Grübeln womit ich sonst noch ein paar Scheinchen verdienen könnte. Kurzerhand frage ich Hinata, ob sie einen Tipp weiß.

„Uhm... Naja weißt du, ich selber habe mir nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht.."

Klar, sie war nicht nur reich, sie war stinkreich.

„.. die meisten Kommilitonen verdienen ein bisschen Geld in Bars und Discos, oder beim Kellnern" fährt sie dann nachdenklich fort.

„Ich weiß nicht, das ist nicht unbedingt das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe.." gebe ich zu. Ich bin vielleicht nicht wirklich schüchtern – nicht so sehr wie Hinata auf jeden Fall. Aber ein Job, bei dem ich auf das Trinkgeld anderer angewiesen bin, sieht mir in meinem Fall nicht so erfolgsbringend aus. Ich flirte nicht gerne, um nicht zu sagen, dass ich es schlichtweg nicht kann. Zudem noch die späten Arbeitszeiten, da könnte ich mich schon durchkämpfen, aber richtig ideal wäre es nicht für mein Studium. Ich sehe Ino bildlich in meinem inneren Auge auf und abhüpfen, mich anschreien, dass das genau richtig wäre um meinen Allerwertesten auch nach Abenddämmerung noch aus dem Haus zu schwingen. Das wäre definitiv ein Nebenjob, der zu ihr passen würde und nicht zu mir. Nach einer kurzen Pause ergreift Hinata erneut das Wort:

„Du hast Recht. Weißt du, eine Idee hätte ich noch, Sakura-chan. Die Stadtbibliothek sucht immer noch nach Aushilfen. Ich bin öfters dort und habe erst kürzlich wieder gesehen, dass sie noch suche-"

"Das ist perfekt, Hinata! Danke! Ich werde direkt nach der Vorlesung vorbeischauen!" ich klatsche in die Hände. Hoffentlich klappt es, denn mit Büchern kann ich, nach dem Krankenhaus-Job, wahrscheinlich noch am besten leben.

Freudig blicke ich auf meine Uhr. 10:48 Uhr. Die erste Stunde Neurologie habe ich so gut wie hinter mir. Wie erwartet werde ich auch in der 2. nicht das meiste verpassen, die Professorin war immer noch dabei das typische Anfangsgerede zu predigen. Noch eine knappe viertel Stunde. Nur noch 3 Minuten.

Noch bevor die arme Professorin ihr Wort zur Pause vollständig beendet hat stehen schon die ersten Studenten auf und verlassen den Hörsaal. Nach kurzer Verabschiedung von Hinata tu ich es ihnen jedoch gleich, packe meine Tasche, hänge sie mir um die Schulter und verlasse eilig den Raum.

Mein Weg führt mich zum größten Raum des Universitätsgebäudes: Die Aula. Ich stelle erleichtert fest, dass die Personen, die langsam die Räumlichkeit betreten, keineswegs alle Erstsemestler sind. Gut, hier werde ich also nicht weiter auffallen. Sogar Journalisten und Fotografen haben in den hintersten Reihen des Saals Platz genommen. Ich frage mich, ob sie auch darüber einen vermeintlich interessanten Artikel zusammenbasteln werden. Ich höre, dass nach mir immer mehr Leute den Saal betreten, wohl auch Professoren und Mitarbeiter der Universität – jedenfalls erscheinen mir manche als zu alt, um tatsächlich noch als Studenten durchzugehen. Ich finde einen Platz im vorderen Drittel des Raumes und richte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Personen, die vorne an dem Rednerpult noch das Mikrofon überprüfen.

„Guten Morgen liebe Stadtväter, liebe Presse, liebe Eltern, und vor allem willkommen liebe Studenten!

Ich begrüße euch im Namen der Fachschaft Medizin der Universität Konoha's.

Die meisten von euch haben jetzt die erste Hürde erfolgreich gemeistert - die Immatrikulation. An der Universität Konoha werdet ihr studieren und wachsen - an euch selbst und an den Herausforderungen, die euch begegnen werden. Heute beginnt für euch Studenten des ersten Semesters ein wichtiger, neuer Lebensabschnitt."

Ich fiebere bei jedem Wort Tsunade's mit, als ob es meine Luft zum Atmen ist. Diese Frau, die so selbstbewusst und stark vor diesem voll gefüllten Aula-Saal steht und durch die Runde blickt, als würde sie die Stärken und Schwächen jedes Einzelnen sofort durchschauen. Ich hänge förmlich an ihren Lippen, versuche jedes Wort ihrer Rede aufzusaugen.

„Ihr solltet euch fragen, ob ihr mutig genug seid als Ärzte Risiken in Kauf zu nehmen. Auch wenn das nur bedeutet, kritisch im Umgang mit euch selbst und euren Kollegen zu sein. Als Arzt werdet ihr Verantwortung tragen, für euch und für eure Entscheidungen."

Es ist, als brennen sich ihre Worte direkt in mein Gehirn. Ich wünsche mir eines Tages mein medizinisches Wissen und Handwerk so sehr zu beherrschen, wie Tsunade-sama.

„Einzelne werden schon jetzt darauf stolz sein, in Konoha, an dieser forschungsstärksten und meist respektierten Universität des Landes, eingeschrieben zu sein."

Und wie stolz ich darauf war! Ich würde nie offen damit angeben wollen, trotzdem bin ich mir bewusst, dass sich meine harte Arbeit und konstante Leistung mit der Annahme an dieser Universität bezahlt gemacht haben. Das ist mehr als ein Lob. Das ist in erster Linie auch viel Glück, dass mich bis hierher begleitet hat.

Tsunade's Rede endet für meine Geschmack viel zu schnell. Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verrät mir, dass diese gefühlte 10 Minuten in Wirklichkeit viel mehr eine gute halbe Stunde gewesen sind. Nach ihr betreten weitere wichtige Persönlichkeiten, unter anderem der Bürgermeister, die „Bühne" und halten kurze Reden zur Begrüßung der neuen Studenten.

Es ist ziemlich genau 13 Uhr, als ich den Hörsaal schließlich – extra langsam, um Tsunade noch zu beobachten, bis sie aus dem Raum hinaustritt – Richtung Mensa verlasse. Mit dem Essen in der Hand dauert es eine ganze Weile bis ich schließlich Hinata in der großen Kantine ausmachen kann. Zu meiner Überraschung sitzt auch Naruto bei ihr und scheint sie bestens zu unterhalten. Nun, das vermute ich nur, aber selbst von hier kann ich sehen, dass Hinata's Gesicht in etwa die gleiche Farbe hat wie die Tomatensuppe auf meinem Tablett. Ich gehe langsam auf sie zu und hoffe, dass ich die beiden nicht störe. Woanders will ich aber eigentlich auch nicht Platz nehmen, schließlich haben wir ausgemacht, dass wir uns hier treffen.

„Hey, Hinata, Naruto!" mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht setze ich mich auf den Stuhl neben meine neue, schwarzhaarige Freundin. Ich denke, ich darf sie als solche bezeichnen, auch wenn wir uns eigentlich erst 4 Tage lang kennen. Es fühlt sich richtig an, sie als Freundin zu bezeichnen.

„Hey, Sakura-chan! Du schwänzt schon am ersten Tag eine Vorlesung? Hätt ich nicht gedacht! Vielleicht hätte ich statt der ersten Stunde auch besser noch ein bisschen ausgeschlafen." Begrüßt mich Naruto belustigt. Als ob er es unterstreichen will, hängt er nach dem letzten Satz noch ein gedehntes Gähnen an. Ich erkläre ihm, wo ich stattdessen herkomme.

„Tsunade, hm? Kann nicht verstehen warum die Leute bei ihr immer so verrückt werden.. diese alte, strenge-..." er hält von selber inne und sieht dabei leicht ertappt aus.

Ich blicke ihm fragend entgegen, wahrscheinlich genau so fragend wie Hinata neben mir. Bevor ich es tun kann, fragt sie ihn schüchtern, ob er sie denn kennt.

„Ich - äh – nein.. man hört es aber doch überall. Tsunade hier, Tsunade da. Dabei kommt sie mir gar nicht soo toll vor. Wisst ihr was ich mein? Naja, jedenfalls denke ich, dass dieser Hype um sie übertrieben ist.." er redet viel zu schnell. Wäre es nicht mein absolutes Vorbild, das er damit gerade beleidigt, wäre mir das vielleicht auch eher aufgefallen. So zuckt jedoch nur meine rechte Augenbraue gefährlich auf und ab. Bevor ich ihm dazu meine Meinung geige, wechsle ich das Thema, ich will schließlich nicht mit ihm streiten.

„Also Hinata, nach dem letzten Block werde ich dann gleich mit der nächsten Bahn bis zur Bibliothek fahren und mich dort vorstellen. Soll ich auf dem Heimweg etwas zu essen besorgen?"

Während Hinata meine Nachfrage bejaht und wir uns auf chinesisch einigen, mischt sich auch Naruto wieder in unser Gespräch: „Wie? Die Stadtbibliothek? Bei Jiraya?"

„Ah, ja, ich glaube so hieß der Mann, der die Stellenanzeige aufgegeben hat." Stimme ich Naruto zu.

„Jiraya, dieser alte Perversl-.. Egal, er ist auf jeden Fall der Chef in dem Laden. Ich hab's zwar nicht so mit Büchern, aber der Schuppen ist schon ziemlich beeindruckend."

Nicht genau wissend, was ich Naruto darauf entgegnen soll, höre ich ihn noch darüber lästern, dass er kaum glauben kann, dass „der alte Sack es so weit gebracht hat."

Ich mustere ihn erneut skeptisch. Er kennt sowohl Jiraya, als – vermutlich – auch Tsunade. Dabei ist er doch anscheinend genau wie ich neu hier.

„Kennst du ihn den schon lange? Jiraya?" frage ich ihn, dieses mal direkter. So kann er meiner Frage schlechter ausweichen. Statt einer schnellen Antwort höre ich ihn jedoch zunächst sehr künstlich und nervös lachen.

„Nein, nein.. Äh, weißt du, ich war früher schon öfter mal in Konoha – Sasuke besuchen und so.. er kennt ihn. Sasuke kennt Jiraya, er ist öfters in der Bibliothek." Was Naruto da vor sich hinstammelt hört sich halbwegs plausibel an, seine Gestik und Mimik machen ihn jedoch verdächtig. Vielleicht hat Naruto ja auch wirklich nur gute Beziehungen? Vielleicht kennen seine Eltern diese wichtigen Persönlichkeiten Konoha's persönlich?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr veranlasst mich und Hinata unsere Taschen zu schultern und mit den Tabletts in der Hand langsam Richtung Vorlesung zu gehen. Naruto ist nach der etwas gewöhnungsbedürftigen Unterhaltung aufgestanden und hat sich einen zweiten Teller Mensa-Essen geholt, den er nun noch in Rekordzeit zu Ende verschlingt.

„Sag mal, kommt dir Naruto's Verhalten auch so.. komisch vor?" frage ich Hinata während mein Seitenblick immer noch auf dem essenden – oder fressenden – Naruto liegt. Meine Worte lassen Hinata wieder die Röte ins Gesicht schießen und verstohlen schielt auch sie zu dem blonden, jungen Mann.

„Wie – was meinst du? Dass er so viel isst?" stottert sie schüchtern. Nun, das meine ich nicht. Eigentlich. Aber ich frage nicht weiter nach. Vielleicht breiten sich bei mir auch einfach nur ungeahnte, völlig übertriebene Detektiv-Gene aus. Ich sollte dringend damit aufhören immer mehr in Sachen rein zu interpretieren, als es wirklich gibt.

Biochemie verläuft ganz ruhig und geordnet. Auch hier bekommen wir erst einen Überblick über die Lehrveranstaltung, bevor wir noch am Rande richtig in das Thema einsteigen, und da sind die zwei Vorlesungsstunden auch schon wieder vorbei.

Mit einem schmalen Lächeln im Gesicht, einfach nur, weil alles so gut läuft bis jetzt, verlasse ich das Uni-Gebäude, dieses Mal ohne Hinata. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr lässt meine Füße etwas schneller gehen, damit ich die nächste Bahn auch sicher noch erwische. Ich muss mich kurz am Fahrplan orientieren, um nicht doch Ausversehen in die falsche Richtung zu fahren – wie gesagt, meine Orientierung ist nicht gerade eine Eins mit Sternchen.

Erfreut betrachte ich das riesige, alte Gebäude, das sich vor mir erstreckt. Von außen erinnert es an ein Museum, oder an ein altes Herrenhaus. Es hat auf jeden Fall einen altertümlichen Charme, der mir sofort gefällt. Ich steige die flach-ansteigenden Treppen zu der großen Doppeltür empor, um sogleich einzutreten. Von innen erstaunt mich der Anblick nur noch umso mehr. Bücher über Bücher, gefolgt von noch mehr Büchern. Außerdem richtet sich mein Blick sofort nach oben. Es ist, als ob das ganze Gebäude ein einziger, riesiger, rechteckiger Raum ist. Es gibt eine zweite Ebene, die man über die große, breite Treppe in Mitten des Raumes erreicht, allerdings umfasst der zweiter Stock nur noch Boden entlang der Wände, versehen mit lediglich Regalen entlang der Wand. In der Mitte ist der Raum also offen bis hin zur Decke, die gefühlt bestimmt 8m über mir liegt. „Wahnsinn.." murmle ich vor mich hin, während ich mich einmal um meine eigene Achse drehe. Bücher soweit das Auge reicht. Ab und zu sehe ich große, hölzerne Schilder mit Aufschriften wie „Geschichte, Biologie, oder Politik". Einige Leute, darunter garantiert viele Studenten, tummeln sich leise zwischen den Regalen. Das hier ist schlichtweg nicht zu vergleichen mit der Stadtbibliothek aus meiner Heimat. Die umfasst vermutlich nicht mal ein Zehntel der hier stehenden Bücher. Ich stehe direkt vor einem Regal-Gang und muss feststellen, dass ich es nicht mal schaffe an die Bücher des obersten Regalbrettes zu gelangen ohne Stuhl.

Dann erinnere ich mich daran, dass ich hier etwas zu tun habe. Ich hole schnell die Stellenanzeige aus meiner Tasche, die ich mir gestern noch vorsorglich ausgedruckt habe – die Annonce befindet sich auch auf der Website unserer Universität. Mit dem Zettel in der Hand bewege ich mich auf linke Seite des Raumes zu, wo sich der quadratische „Empfangsschalter" der Bibliothek befindet. In dem Bürostuhl dahinter tippt ein Mann etwas in seinen Rechner ein. Er hat schwarze, kurze Haare und eine abgedunkelte Brille auf der Nase. Auch als ich direkt vor ihm stehe schenkt er mir keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Etwas genervt sehe ich auf das Namensschild auf seinem schwarzen Hemd – Shino Aburame. Er wirkt kaum älter als ich, warum mich sein ignorierendes, unhöfliches Verhalten noch mehr ärgert.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Aburame." Das Klackern der Tasten hört auf, er schaut auf. Nichts – keine Begrüßung gar nichts. Nur zwei dunkle Brillengläser, die in meine Richtung blicken.

Ich atme etwas lauter als nötig aus und fahre fort: „Ich würde gerne mit Jiraya-san reden. Es geht um die Stellenanzeige." Um es noch zu verdeutlichen hebe ich den Zettel in meiner Hand in die Höhe.

„Da hinten ist sein Büro." Bekomme ich als Antwort von dem jungen Mann vor mir. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend wende ich mich von ihm ab und gehe an ihm vorbei in Richtung der Tür. Ich höre Stimmen durch die recht massive Holztür, relativ laut - streiten sich die Leute da drin?

Meine Hand schon angehoben halte ich nun doch inne. Ich überlege kurz, aber bevor ich hier noch ewig rumstehe und dem tippen der Tasten von Shino lausche, klopfe ich doch zaghaft an die Tür. Die Geräuschkulisse von drinnen verstummt, ehe ich eine Stimme höre, die mich hereinbittet. Hinter einem großen, dunklen Schreibtisch aus Holz sitz ein Mann mit recht wilder, langer Mähne aus grauen Haaren. Jiraya. Vor dem Schreibtisch, mit dem Rücken zu mir steht kein Geringerer als Sasuke Uchiha. Die Hände hat er auf dem Schreibtisch abgestützt, seine ganze Körperhaltung ist in Richtung Jiraya geneigt. Obwohl ich sein Gesicht nicht sehe erkenne ich die Spannung zwischen den Beiden. Ich bereue es geklopft zu haben. Hätte ich mich nur noch ein wenig in der Bibliothek umgesehen! Verdammt!

Meine Unsicherheit verfliegt jedoch von dem einen Moment auf den anderen. Ich sehe Wie Jiraya mich mustert und dann mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen zu .. Kichern?... anfängt.

„Hübsches Fräulein, treten Sie ruhig näher! Setzen Sie sich, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ich blicke ihn ungläubig an – Was?

Sasuke hat sich inzwischen umgedreht. Auch er sieht mich an, so seltsam, wie bereits bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen. Ich bringe den beiden Herren eine kurze, höfliche Begrüßung entgegen. Von Sasuke wieder nur ein Nicken, gemischt mit etwas anderem auf seinem Gesicht – Misstrauen? Ich fühle mich unwohl unter seinem Blick, genauso unwohl wie unter der Musterung Jirayas. Narutos Worte von vorhin kommen mir in den Sinn: Alter Perversling. Vielleicht hatte der Chaot ja Recht.

Sasuke verabschiedet sich knapp von Jiraya, mit lediglich drei Worten, „Ich komme wieder." Danach verlässt er das Büro. Als er an mir vorbeischreitet sieht er mich noch mal kritisch an. Was ist nur los mit ihm? Unbehagen breitet sich in meinem Körper aus, gemischt mit einem Kribbeln auf meiner Haut, als er leicht meinen Arm mit seinen Kleidern streift. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt komme ich Jirayas Anweisung endlich nach und nehme auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

Im Endeffekt hat dieser seltsame alter Herr, mit einem Grinsen über das ganze Gesicht, mir schon nach den ersten zwei Minuten den Nebenjob zugesagt. Je mehr Blödsinn er von sich gibt, von wegen „hübsche, junge Ladys seien hier stets Willkommen", desto missfälliger wird meine Gesichtsausdruck. Ich versuche gar nicht erst zu verstecken, dass ich nicht angetan von seinen Witzeleien bin. Er erklärt mir, dass es für diesen Nebenjob hauptsächlich darum geht, Leuten helfen zu können wenn sie Beratung brauchen – was natürlich einen guten Überblick über die Bücher dieser Bibliothek voraussetzt, und zum anderen, beim routinemäßigen Annehmen und Ausgeben der Bücher zu helfen, sie wieder richtig einsortieren und was sonst noch so anfällt. Im Endeffekt genau das, was ich mir schon gedacht habe, was ich mir auch gewünscht habe. Noch perfekter ist die Tatsache, dass Jiraya mir zunächst die Freiheit lässt, mir die 10 Stunden Arbeitszeit in der Woche selber einzuteilen. Sollte er mich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt, oder an einem bestimmten Tag brauchen, würde er mir vorneweg Bescheid sagen. Bis auf die etwas zu aufdringliche Art von Jiraya ist das hier ein absoluter Jackpot für mich. Ich meine, er macht es zwar auf eine lockere Art und Weise – nicht beängstigend – und trotzdem erntet er bei mir dafür kritische Blicke.

„Ha, weißt du Sakura, du erinnerst mich erstaunlich an Tsunade! Dieser verurteilende Blick, die sturen Augen, und vor all-"

„Sie kennen Tsunade-sama?" entfährt es mir sofort. Mit großen Augen sehe ich ihn an.

„Natürlich! Die alte Schachtel ist so was wie meine gute Freundin seit Kindertagen. Obwohl sich unsere Freundschaft seit geraumer Zeit vor allem durch Alkohol äußert. Sie trinkt wirklich viel zu viel.." erklärt Jiraya und kratzt sich dabei an der Wange.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es mich mehr schockiert, dass sich die Gerüchte über Tsunades Alkoholkonsum dadurch bewahrheiten, oder, dass Tsunade tatsächlich in etwa so alt sein muss, wie dieser grauhaarige Mann vor mir.

Nächste Woche solle ich anfangen zu arbeiten. Wir vereinbaren, für die erste Einweisungen und Einführungen, Dienstag, 18Uhr als Start.

 ** _Auch der Zufall ist nicht unergründlich -_**

 ** _er hat seine Regelmäßigkeit_**

 _Novalis (1772 - 1801), eigentlich Georg Philipp Friedrich Leopold Freiherr von Hardenberg, deutscher Lyriker_


	5. Kapitel 4

_„Ok, jetzt pass mal auf Naruto. Es ist mir völlig egal wie oder wo du sie kennengelernt hast. Sie ist verdammt noch mal verdächtig."_

 _„Sasuke, ich hab dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich sie überprüft habe. Nicht nur einmal! Sie ist völlig harmlos, glaub mir. Ich hab so was im Gefühl."_

 _Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann warf dem wild gestikulierenden Blondschopf einen vernichtenden Blick zu._

 _„Dann erklär mir, warum sie überall auftaucht wo wir unsere Finger im Spiel haben. An der Universität bei Tsunade, in der Bibliothek bei Jiraya und zu allem dazu ist sie die Mitbewohnerin der Hyuga? Das sind zu viele Zufälle, Naruto. Ich kauf ihr das nicht ab."_

 _„Sie hat bis jetzt absolut nichts Falsches gemacht, Sasuke! Was hast du vor, sie verschwinden zu lassen? Auf dein bloßes Misstrauen hin? Echt jetzt, es könnte alles nur Zufall sein!"_

 _Der Uchiha wurde langsam wütend. Und genervt. Zufälle? Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und schloss seine dunklen Augen, um sich wieder etwas zu sammeln. Erst diese nervenzerreißende Diskussion mit Jiraya, diesem Nichtsnutz, der auch keine neuen Informationen hatte und jetzt noch sein naiver Freund, der die Welt wieder durch seine verschleiernde, kindergleichen Augen wahrnehmen wollte._

 _„Naruto. Du hast vorher selbst zugegeben, dass sie dich mit ihren Fragen in die Enge treibt. Du bist vermutlich auch der schlechteste Lügner weit und breit, aber es darf verdammt noch mal nicht passieren, dass diese Frau sich einmischt! Ganz gleich ob sie es nun absichtlich tut oder nicht."_

 _„Mann, Sasuke! Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur neugierig. Ich mein, ich hab ihre Akte gelesen, sie ist wirklich überdurchschnittlich schlau. Es war von vorneherein unklar, wie lang und wie gut wir uns hier verdeckt halten können."_

 _Sasukes Augen öffneten sich mit einem Mal und richteten sich direkt auf den Uzumaki. Als würde sein finsterer Blick ihn durchbohren, wurde Naruto unruhig dabei und versuchte sich weiter zu behaupten._

 _„Sasuke! Ich versuch doch schon alles! Ich hab's ja noch mal retten können.. ich mein doch nur, bevor sie unser Vorhaben wirklich durchschaut oder in die Quere kommt, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoller, sie irgendwann einzuweih-"_

 _„Auf keinen Fall!" zischte der Uchiha bestimmt zurück. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Halt einfach deine große Klappe in ihrer Nähe. Bring uns nicht in Schwierigkeiten mit deinem unüberlegten Reden!" setzte er noch nach._

 _Beleidigt gab der Blondschopf nach, schob seine Lippe kindisch nach vorne und gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass er es kapiert hatte und sich zurückhalten würde,_

 _„Ich werde mir ein eigenes Bild von Sakura Haruno machen."_

Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie schnell diese erste Woche des Semesters vorbeigegangen ist. In dem einen Moment lausche ich gefühlt noch der Begrüßungsrede Tsunade's, und im nächsten Moment ist Freitag Abend, 19Uhr. Ich lasse Revue passieren, wie ich diese erste Woche erlebt habe: Neue Stadt, neue, schöne Wohnung, neue Universität mit interessanten Professoren, ein neuer Nebenjob in der Stadtbibliothek, diesem wahnsinnig beeindruckenden Gebäude.. Dann sind da noch meine neuen Bekanntschaften: Hinata, meine Mitbewohnerin, mit der ich fast die gesamte Woche jede freie Minute verbracht habe, Naruto, ein blonder, chaotisch wirkender Student eines höheren Semesters, der trotz seiner Eigenarten einen netten Eindruck auf mich macht, Jiraya, der Leiter der Bibliothek, der.. nun ja, eben auch eigenartig ist, noch eigenartiger als Naruto. Und pervers. Alle Zweifel darüber hatten sich spätestens dann aufgelöst, als ich sein Büro nach der Zusage des Nebenjobs verlassen wollte und ihm bei der Verabschiedung doch glatt ein kleines Schmuddelbuch aus der Hosentasche geknallt war. Direkt auf den Boden vor mir. Illustriert. Ich merke wie mir jetzt noch das Rot in die Wangen schießt, wenn ich daran zurückdenke.

Und dann ist da noch Sasuke Uchiha. Ich weiß nicht genau was ich von Narutos Mitbewohner halten soll. Er ist Polizist und nach unseren ersten zwei Begegnungen im Supermarkt und in Jirayas Büro ist er mir die Woche über sogar noch ein paar Mal aufgefallen. Eigentlich relativ wunderlich in einer Großstadt wie Konoha. Liegt es an mir, dass ich seine Präsenz immer sofort wahrnehme? Ich denke, dass hängt mit seinem Job zusammen, so erkläre ich es mir zumindest. Er ist stets in Uniform unterwegs gewesen und insgesamt spielt es ja auch gar keine Rolle, wir haben uns nicht weiter unterhalten. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass Sasuke wohl nicht der Typ für belanglosen Small-Talk in der Innenstadt ist. Ehrlichgesagt fühle ich mich ziemlich eingeschüchtert durch sein Auftreten, und damit meine ich weit mehr als sein gutes Aussehen.

Es ist, wie gesagt, Freitag Abend, und die letzte Tätigkeit auf meinem Tagesplan ist nochmals einkaufen zu gehen. Ich schlendere gemütlich mit meinem Korb unter dem Arm durch die Häuser. Die Standard-Wege habe ich mir immerhin schon ganz gut einprägen können. Hinata hat nichts weiter vom Einkaufen benötigt, deshalb wollte sie zu Hause bleiben und gleich ein Abendessen vorbereiten. Meine Kochkünste sind zwar eigentlich ganz ordentlich – für mein Alter – aber ich muss schon sagen, dass es richtig angenehm ist, das jemand anderem zu überlassen.

Mit ein paar Süßigkeiten, Trinken und etwas Obst als Beute bahne ich mir den Weg zu den Kassen. Keine seltsame Geschehnisse in der Obst- und Gemüseabteilung dieses Mal – umso besser. Trotzdem muss ich plötzlich erschrocken zusammenzucken als mein Handy klingelt. Ich wühle wild in meinem Korb bis ich das laut ertönende Objekt der Begierde endlich rausfische.

„Sakura! Na, was treibt mein liebster Bücherwurm? Ich hoffe du hast was leckeres zu Essen in deinem neuen Heim!"

„Ich- Ino? Wie geht's dir? Was soll das heißen, bist du auf dem Weg zu mir?" überrascht hebe ich die Augenbrauen, auch wenn sie mich durchs Telefon nicht sehen kann.

„Klar! Mir geht's spitze, es ist Wochenende, ich hab zu Hause nichts vor, und DU bist in KONOHA! Ich hab einiges auf meinem Plan morgen, mit dir, bevor du dich rausredest! Achso, und ja, ich bin auf dem Weg. Sitz' noch im Zug – und bin am verhungern, Sakura! Du hast noch knapp eine Stunde um mich mit etwas Essbarem zu überraschen." Jammert meine Freundin in ihr Handy. Ich seufze auf und verspreche ihr, dass ich mich darum kümmern werde. Mit einem „Sehr gut!" legt Ino dann schon wieder auf.

Ich seufze noch mal resigniert. Und da geht mein ruhiges, entspanntes erstes Wochenende in Konoha auch schon dahin. Ino hat etwas vor morgen? Das klingt wirklich absolut vielversprechend... wenn man auf Partys steht. Unentschlossen stehe ich vor den Kassen, nur um dann noch mal mein Handy ans Ohr zu halten. Dieses Mal telefoniere ich kurz mit Hinata und kläre sie über Ino auf. Bevor ich es auch nur ansprechen kann bietet Hinata sogleich an das Essen auf später zu verschieben, damit wir gemeinsam mit Ino speisen können. Meine Frage, ob ich dazu noch irgendwelche Zutaten mitbringen soll, verneint sie. Also lege ich auf und stelle mich endlich in die Schlange an der Kasse.

Zuhause angekommen verstaue ich kurz die gekauften Utensilien. Dann geselle ich mich zu Hinata in die Küche um ihr bei den Schneide-Arbeiten für das Abendessen zu helfen. Sie möchte einen Gemüseeintopf mit Hähnchen machen. Während sie sich um das Fleisch kümmert, bringe ich die restlichen Gemüsesorten in eine gleichmäßige Würfelform. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr des Wohnzimmers verrät mir, dass wir noch etwa 20 Minuten Zeit haben. Auf ca. 20Uhr hat sich Ino angekündigt.

„Und, Hinata, hast du über das Wochenende noch was vor?" frage ich um die Zeit beim Kochen totzuschlagen.

„Uhm.. Ich- Ich wollte es dir eigentlich später noch erzählen.. aber, nun ja, es ist so, dass ich morgen mit Naruto-kun einen Kaffee trinken gehe." Hinatas Stimme gleicht vielmehr einem Piepsen und ich muss kichern, auch wenn mich ihre Worte tatsächlich überraschen. Ich habe die Beiden schon die ganze Woche über etwas beobachten können. Eigentlich wann immer ich Hinata in der Universität kurz allein gelassen habe – etwa um meine Skripte nach und nach zu drucken, was meine Mitbewohnerin schon vor dem ersten Vorlesungstag erledigt hatte - , ist Naruto aufgetaucht und hat sie in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt. Irgendwie mag ich die Zwei zusammen, sie ergeben ein schönes Bild. Und dass Hinata Gefallen an Naruto findet ist nicht schwer zu erkennen. Auch jetzt ist sie wieder kurz davor, dass ihr Kopf vor Hitze anfängt zu rauchen.

„Das freut mich für dich, Hinata!" Dabei drück ich ihr meinen Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite. Diese kleine Anspielung kann ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„Da- Das ist nicht wonach es sich anhört! Ich meine, ich weiß nicht warum er mich überhaupt eingeladen hat, aber – Da ist nichts!" stammelt sie nervös vor sich hin.

Ich lache vor mich hin und auch Hinatas Mund ziert ein glückliches Lächeln.

Etwa 3 Minuten vor Acht klingelt es in unserer Wohnung. Ich drücke auf dem Knopf um meine Freundin ins Treppenhaus zu lassen. Lautstark höre ich wie sie mit ihren Absatzschuhen und einem wohl großen Koffer die Treppen empor poltert. Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht sämtliche Parteien dieses Hauses auf sich aufmerksam macht.

„Sakura, hey!" schreit sie beinahe als sie vor mir zum Halten kommt, lässt den Koffer fallen, fällt mir um den Hals und drückt mir mit ihrem roten Lippenstift einen Kussmund auf die Wange.

„Ino! Lass das. Hey!" Lachend macht sie einen Schritt zurück, greift wieder nach ihrem Koffer und drückt sich einfach an mir vorbei in die Wohnung. Ich schmiere mit meinem Handrücken so gut es geht über mein Gesicht, um die rote Farbe wieder loszuwerden und laufe ihr nach.

„Hm, schöne Wohnung hast du da. Oh, und es duftet herrlich nach Essen hier drin!"

Bevor Ino fragt sage ich „Links" und meine damit mein Zimmer. Sie öffnet ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür und legt ihren Koffer und die Jeansjacke, die sie sich übergezogen hatte ab, nur um danach gleich wieder sich streckend zu mir auf den Gang hinauszutreten.

„Hübsches Zimmer." Bemerkt sie ehe sie wieder an mir vorbeiläuft, dieses Mal in Richtung Wohnbereich. Ich folge ihr schnellen Schrittes. Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass Ino sich hier schon mindestens so zu Hause fühlt wie ich nach einer Woche?

„Wow, und du musst die hervorragende Köchin sein, die diesen Duft verbreitet!" meint Ino als sie schließlich Hinata erblickt, die in dem großen Topf am Herd herumrührt.

„Ähm ja, ich bin Hinata Hyuga. Es freut mich seh-" Und da fällt Ino ihr auch schon um den Hals, die Hand, die Hinata ausgestreckt hatte um sie zu begrüßen, vollkommen ignorierend. Ich seufze und entschuldige mich innerlich bei meiner Mitbewohnerin für ihr Verhalten. Immerhin hab ich sie vor ein paar Minuten noch vorgewarnt, dass Ino etwas „offen" sei. Und ungeniert.

Den Kuss auf die Wange spart sie sich bei ihr wenigstens, dafür fängt sie gleich an sie voll zu texten, wie unglaublich lang ihre Haare seien, und so glatt. Ich wäge noch ab ob ich wohl einschreiten sollte, aber Hinata findet dann doch recht schnell hinein in die Rolle der freundlichen Zuhörerin.

Wenigstens beim Essen wird Inos Redeschwall gemindert. Das Abendessen – für das zum größten Teil Hinata verantwortlich ist – schmeckt köstlich. Auch Ino stimmt mir in diesem Punkt zu. Hinata bedankt sich verlegen.

„Also, Sakura, dann komm ich gleich Mal zum Punkt. Weswegen ich hier bin-"

Oh nein, natürlich hat Ino einen Grund. Damit hab ich schon fest gerechnet und es würde mich wundern-

„Nun, da gibt es diese Charity-Veranstaltung morgen.."

\- hätte es nichts mit Ausgehen und wohlhabenden Männern zu tun. Ich stöhne genervt und verdrehe die Augen.

„Hey! Sei nicht so Sakura, du hast eigentlich gar keine Wahl. Ich habe schon alles organisiert, bis auf Kleider, die müssen wir noch kaufen.. Sai bringt uns rein, weißt du, das war gar nicht so einfach. Da werden nur die WIRKLICH wichtigen Personen Konohas erscheinen. Achso, Hinata, dich nehmen wir auch gerne mit! Sai kann da was machen, das wär gar kein Problem."

Hinata schüttelt schnell den Kopf. Die Glückliche. Mir fällt auf, dass „wichtige Personen" nur Ino's Synonym für „reiche Single-Männer" ist. Außerdem muss ich kurz nachdenken, welche von den zahlreichen männlichen Bekanntschaften meiner Freundin Sai doch gleich ist. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass sie ihn im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Architekturstudium schon erwähnt hat. Ich glaube sogar, dass es einer ihrer Professoren ist, oder war – in meinem Kopf vervollständigt sich langsam diese kleine, unglaubliche Geschichte, die damals zwischen ihm und ihr lief. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege ist es doch nicht so unglaublich, nicht bei Ino. Sie hat schon so vielen Männern den Kopf verdreht. Diese kleine „Affäre" für zwischendurch hat sich aber glaube ich nicht lange gehalten, dafür hat sie ihn aber auch danach noch einige Male erwähnt, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihre Noten bei ihm auch wirklich hervorragend ausgefallen sind, oh Wunder . Auch jetzt hat sie wohl immer noch ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm.

Ich will mir gerade einfallen lassen, was ich meiner blonden Freundin als Grund auftischen kann, nicht mitzugehen – kein Geld für ein Kleid oder so – da stützt sie ihren Kopf auf ihren gefalteten Händen ab und lehnt sich wissend zu mir. Mit verführerischer Stimme und frechen Augen erklärt sie mir, dass sie gehört habe, dass Tsunade sozusagen ein Ehrengast bei dieser Veranstaltung sei.

Natürlich hat sie mich damit am Haken. Ich überlege schweigend, ob es mir das Wert ist - Ja, verdammt, das ist es! Und ich hätte sowieso keine Chance gegen Ino, wenn sie schon extra hier her gefahren ist um mich da hin mitzuzerren. Ergeben stimme ich ihr schließlich zu, was sie mit einem Schnalzen ihrer Zunge quittiert.

Nach dem Essen machen ich und Hinata schnell den Abwasch, während Ino sich gemütliche Klamotten anzieht und sich abschminken geht. Danach verbringen wir noch etwas Zeit auf dem Ecksofa, auch wenn der Fernseher aus bleibt. In erster Linie lauschen wir wieder Inos Geschichten, aber darüber bin ich in diesem Moment ganz dankbar. Ich finde es angenehm mich nicht darum kümmern zu müssen, wer ein Gespräch am Laufen hält. Ino ist eine gute Erzählerin, ich und Hinata sind gute Zuhörer. Also eine gute, entspannte Aufteilung.

Bis Ino sich plötzlich in mein Zimmer verabschiedet um an meinem Laptop noch zu recherchieren, wohin sie morgen zum Einkaufen hin wolle.

„Du willst wirklich nicht mit morgen Abend, Hinata?" frage ich sie.

„Oh Gott, nein. Also Danke, aber ich fühl mich nicht wohl auf solchen Veranstaltungen." Erklärt sie schüchtern. Klar, mit ihrer Familie, die sie rein optisch absolut nicht verleugnen kann, allein ihrer Augen wegen, würde sie sehr im Mittelpunkt stehen. Ich kann sie verstehen.

Sie erwähnt noch mal, dass sie sich gegen vier Uhr nachmittags mit Naruto verabredet habe, nur, damit ich weiß, ab wann sie weg sein würde. Ich nicke und wünsche ihr dann alsbald eine Gute Nacht, ehe ich mich erhebe und in mein Zimmer begebe.

„Ah, Sakura. Ich bin gleich so weit. Mann, ich glaube wir müssen morgen noch einen Abstecher in diesen Kosmetik-Schuppen hier machen. Die machen so tolles Nageldesgin!"

empfängt mich Ino ohne dabei auch nur von meinem Laptop aufzusehen. Ich antworte ihr nur mit einem alles- und nichtssagendem Brummen und fische aus meinem Kleiderschrank ein weites T-Shirt, das mir als Schlafanzug dienen wird.

Umgezogen bereite ich dann noch das Sofa in meinem Zimmer als Bett für Ino her. Als ich dann schließlich auch meine Zähne geputzt habe und auf mein Bett zusteuere wirft mir meine Freundin einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Immer noch diese T-Shirts, Sakura! Das ist doch nicht dein ernst! Wenn wir morgen unterwegs sind kaufen wir dir schöne Sachen zum schlafen gehen! Irgendwann liegt da vielleicht mal ein gutaussehender Mann in deinem Bett, da kannst du nicht so auftreten!" Ich lasse die Moralpredigt von Ino kommentarlos an mir vorübergehen und schmeiße meinen Körper in mein weiches Bett.

Ich höre noch wie Ino grummelnd ins Bad verschwindet, irgendwas von wegen „Dessous" vor sich hinmotzend, und dann bin ich auch schon im Land der Träume.

Ich spüre, wie die Hand meiner blonden Freundin nach meiner Decke greift, sie mir mit Schwung vom Körper reißt, um mir danach mit der flachen Hand einen Klaps auf meinen Hintern zu geben.

„Ino!" schreie ich empört, was sie jedoch nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt.

„Steh auf! Wir gehen joggen! Jetzt, wo du auch schon wach bist."

Ungläubig starre ich ihr nach, wie sie im Bad verschwindet. Sie hat bereits ein Sportoutfit an, überhaupt sieht sie so aus, als wäre sie schon länger auf. Mein Kopf rattert auf Hochtouren – ich bin kein Morgenmensch, ich bin kein Fan von Sport und warum soll ich überhaupt auf Ino hören? Sie ist mein Gast, nicht mein Diktator. Mein Körper, der immer noch im Schlafmodus ist, lässt mich schließlich zurück in meine Matratze fallen.

Ich höre wie Ino wieder aus dem Bad zurückkommt und ahne bereits Böses, da wirft sie mir auch schon einen kalten Waschlappen ins Gesicht.

„Ino, sag mal, spinnst du?! Ich will nicht joggen, geh allein!" schimpfe ich vor mich hin und dreh mich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Ich spüre förmlich wie sie sich hinter mir aufbaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, keinen Platz für Widersprüche lassend. Mit offenen Augen starre ich an die Wand vor mir. Eigentlich ist mir schon bewusst, wie das hier endet: nicht zu meinen Gunsten.

„Entweder du stehst jetzt auf und ziehst dir Sportkleider an, oder ich geh in die Küche und hole Eis!" höre ich sie hinter mir. Immer noch warte ich ab, ob sie es sich nicht doch einfach noch anders überlegt.

„Also gut Sakura, entweder du stehst jetzt endlich aus, oder ich zerre Hinata mit zum Joggen!" dabei steuert sie auch schon auf die Zimmertür zu. Erschrocken springe ich auf und hole sie kurz vor der Türe meiner Mitbewohnerin ein.

„Ino, lass es! Lass sie bloß schlafen! Ich zieh mich ja schon an!" zische ich ihr ins Ohr, so leise aber nachdrücklich wie möglich, damit ich Hinata nicht wecke.

Zufrieden grinsend verlässt Ino vor mir unsere Wohnung und hüpft freudig die Treppenstufen hinab. Genervt folge ich ihr, dabei binde ich mir noch meine rosa Haare zu einem hohen Zopf zusammen. Wir haben das Gebäude kaum verlassen joggt meine Freundin auch schon los, ohne bestimmtes Ziel. Ich hole sie ein und muss sogar feststellen, dass ich zunächst besser mithalten kann als erwartet. Die ersten 20 Minuten laufen gut für mich. Wir erreichen einen größeren Park, den ich zuvor noch gar nicht entdeckt habe und Ino läuft weiter energischen Schrittes neben mir, nicht andeutend, dass sie sich überhaupt schon anstrengen muss. Ich dagegen spüre, wie meine Kraft schwindet, wie sich meine Muskeln langsam verspannen. Viel weiter werde ich nicht mehr kommen, das will ich Ino gerade sagen, als sie mir zuvor kommt.

„Uh, schau mal! Heiße Schnitte auf 3 Uhr!"

Etwas außer Atem folge ich ihrem Blick. Auf einem Weg, der von rechts auf unseren Weg zuführt joggt kein geringerer als Sasuke Uchiha. Erschrocken verpasse ich einige Schritte lang im Takt zu atmen und bekomme dafür als Strafe sofort Seitenstechen. Ich will Ino eigentlich gerade erklären dass ich ihn kenne, dass er ein etwas komischer Geselle zu sein scheint, aber meine Atemprobleme erlauben es mir nicht, große Reden zu halten. Außerdem steigert meine liebe Freundin auch noch ihr Tempo, entweder weil sie mich Bloßstellen will, oder weil sie vor ihm angeben will, der uns immer näher kommt – oder beides. Ich bete dass er einfach links abbiegt, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von uns.

Natürlich biegt er rechts ab. Joggt immer näherkommend hinter uns her. Frustriert versuche ich Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Ino joggt mit Leichtigkeit um mich herum, mal rechts, mal links von mir, mal rückwärts vor mir herlaufend – bestimmt nur um Sasuke zu beobachten. Dann fängt sie auch noch an mich wie ein Personal Trainer anzufeuern. Ich möchte wahlweise im Erdboden versinken, auf der Stelle, oder meiner Freundin eine scheuern, mitten in ihr entspanntes Gesicht, das nicht mal ansatzweise angestrengt oder verschwitzt aussieht.

Dann überholt er uns. Sasuke Uchiha joggt rechts an uns vorbei, mit einem amüsierten, schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. Kurz treffen sich unsere Augen, dann ist er weg und alles was ich sehe ist seine Rückansicht, die sich von uns entfernt.

Ino läuft nun wieder neben mir und als ich mir sicher bin, dass Sasuke ein Stück weit weg ist, lasse ich meinen Laufschritt langsamer werden, bis ich schließlich anhalte und tief ein und ausatme. Mein Kopf ist sicher knallrot, wegen Anstrengung und dieser peinlichen Aktion soeben. Sein Grinsen geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Es ist denke ich das erste Mal, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht völlig desinteressiert oder genervt gesehen habe.

Meine Freundin, die neben mir steht – völlig entspannt – sieht mich wissend an.

„Hmm.. Kennst du ihn? Er hat dich beobachtet. Und angelächelt."

„Ich- Nein, nicht wirklich... Er ist der Mitbewohner von einem Bekannten.. Wir haben uns noch nie wirklich unterhalten." Erkläre ich Ino während ich immer noch heftig ein und ausatmen muss. Das Glitzern in den Augen meiner Freundin jagt mir einen Schauer den Rücken runter. Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder vor? Das Schlimmste, was einem mit Ino passieren kann, ist, dass sie nicht ausspricht, was sie denkt. Ich sehe ihr genau an, dass sie schon wieder Pläne schmiedet. Oder falsche Schlüsse zieht. Was auch immer, ich bekomme keine Antwort darauf von ihr. Stattdessen gehen wir langsam wieder Richtung Wohnung zurück. Ino meint, wir müssen uns beeilen, da sie noch einiges vorhabe für heute Abend. Alles was ich mir im Moment wünsche, ist eine Dusche – und, dass mir dieser Gesichtsausdruck von Sasuke endlich aus meinem Kopf geht.

 _Vielleicht war es dieser Moment, der in ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Der seinen Verdacht etwas geschmälert hatte. Der ihn daran glauben ließ, dass Sakura Haruno nur ein normales Mädchen war, mit einem normalen Leben und normalen Freunden._

 _Er würde sie noch etwas weiter im Auge behalten. Nur, um sicherzugehen – und vielleicht auch, weil sie ihn nach der ständigen Beschattung nun auch irgendwie... interessierte._

 _Er musste still vor sich hin Grinsen, mit den Gedanken bei einer rosahaarigen, jungen Frau in kurzen Hosen und mit hochrotem, verschwitzten Gesicht._

 _Ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihm._

 ** _Mischt der Zufall die Karten, so verliert der Verstand das Spiel._**

 _Deutsches Sprichwort_


End file.
